This invention relates generally to the field of identity recognition, and more particularly, to identity recognition using wireless token passing.
Typically, a security token is a type of authentication security device that may be used to authorize computer services. A security token can be stored on an electronic device such as a mobile phone. In a shared secret architecture, an administrator typically generates a configuration file for each end-user which comprises a username, a personal identification number, and a password.